clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 51
Miron and WM Hiya! Miron And wikia just gave me a warning for using capitals on FOUR words, they say it's not allowed? I thought four words were allowed? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 10:14, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Leader EMERGENCY!! P-P, i created the voting template on the wiki but it won't work right, can you please fix it? you can find it on my favourite wiki's list since my linking isn't working well, i'll make you admin until you fix it (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 12:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) Reply Thanks (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 12:52, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) Tell The !telloff is for cms and above, but !tellon is only for admins...why? JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 16:57, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah idk if this counts but its from PM so... http://prntscr.com/3kycz5 Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Leader Yeah Once More, Step it up this time woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://prntscr.com/3kyixm better? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Futurelump Interactive Preview Hi, I just see the Interactive Color Preview here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Color. I want to use a same preview for my wiki and I want to know how to do it. Thanks in advance if you can help me. Rectoptm (talk) 21:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello, JESS0426/SANDBOX can you do the following: ---- change the bg to hollywood pin tracker where the writing is CHANGE it TOO Purple Lightsaber --- Like on mariocart's page, can you give me a section that says "my penguins" HE GAVE ME PERMISSION. Jess0426 BuddyPal16. Replace my user. ---- where it says "Free Gift" change it too "FRIENDS" with my template CHANGE "DON'T CLICK THE RED BUTTON" TWO"CLICK DA HAPPY FACE". ---- CHANGE THE EDITCOUNT TOO MINE. ---- ON the right add a new section "MY SUBPAGES" *My Puffles ---- ON THE right, add a new section "ADD" and add JWPengie's on the left BEFORE happy face add my fav's. Unblocking Can you unblock Lewleworange please? I use that account on other wikis, if I come here, sign out of it and then sign back in to HowADerpDerp I get auto-blocked for a day. HowADerpDerp (talk) 07:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Coiny (For becoming The Best Drawer) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 10:24, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Spencer08816 Vandalized the Puffle Handler Page. Look at the history. Can you ban him? The Deluxe FIFA Player (talk) 11:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :This message is approved by Perapin. See here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Puffle_Handler?diff=1372029&oldid=1369286 :~ Perapin (Contact) 11:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Vandal Ok, thanks for the message. The Deluxe FIFA Player (talk) 11:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) 'Chat Emoticon Requests' Hi P-P! Here are some of the chat emoticon requested myself and other chat users: (bluelei) and (blue lei) (goldlei) and (gold lei) (blacktoque) and (black toque) (tiara) (magicianswand) and (magicians wand) and (magician'swand) and (magician's wand) and (wand) (eyepatch) and (eye patch) (pinata) (carrot) (cookiesandmilk) and (cookies and milk) (cookieandmilk) (cookie and milk) (snowflake) and (snow flake) Can you add an animated emoticon of a book opening and closing? If so --->>> - (book) and (readingbook) and (reading book) An animated emoticon of an earth rotating around - (earth) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:02, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt